character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabriel Krauss
Gabriel Krauss '''(Born '''Tilo Valke), is a Complete Vampire hailing from Medieval Germany. He was a noble who unbeknownst to the public murdered various servants for his own sadistic pleasure. During an attempt at one of these murders, he learned his victim was a vampire, and the victim counterattacked, biting Tilo. Upon learning he himself had become a vampire, Tilo embraced it, becoming as powerful as possible with his new undead abilities. To not stand out, Tilo took on many names throughout the years, including many Italian and Russian ones, as he served in the Catholic church and Russian Military respectively. After the death of Dracula in 1878, Tilo became the world's most powerful Complete Vampire and took the name, Gabriel Krauss. In the same year, Gabriel became the leader of the Order of New Wallachia, a worldwide guild of vampires, formerly led by Dracula. Background Earlier Years in the Teutonic Order Gabriel was born into the House of Valke, a Catholic noble family living in the State of the Teutonic Order, a state established in Prussia after the Northern Crusades. Gabriel was born with the name Tilo Valke and was the direct heir to his family's fortune. However, he was the black sheep of the family, not truly believing in the Catholic faith and having a hidden dark side. This dark side came about in his early twenties when he began to murder various young female servants in his household. He found this increasingly difficult to do but kept going anyway. However, during one of his encounters with a victim, he was unaware that the victim he was targeting was a vampire. Not realizing this until it was too late, the victim overpowered him and bit him, converting him into a vampire as well. Confronted with new abilities and urges, Gabriel continued his killing, but also fed off of his victims as well. However, once his family had heard of what he had done, he was chased to the outskirts of the State. Gabriel remained there until he made a plan to start a new life in Italy. Catholic and Russian Manipulation From 1407 to 1690, Gabriel, under various aliases, manipulated the Catholic church. His main role was from 1498-1587, as Andrea Serpico, a high-ranking cardinal, and a nomination for popehood. While serving in the Catholic church, Gabriel amassed lots of personal wealth via corruption in the government. However, with the protestant reformation taking shape, he left the church by faking his death due to the church's power dwindling. Upon leaving Italy, Gabriel went to Russia instead of returning to Germany. Upon his arrival, he went into the Imperial Russian Army and quickly moved up the ranks by using both battle prowess and manipulating his superiors. However, when Catherine the Great took power, Gabriel saw an opportunity and once again faked his death. He stayed in Russia, however, and murdered a Russian noble named Ivan Pajari and took his place. Using this new alias, Gabriel entered a sexual relationship with Catherine and used that to gain considerable power in the Russian government. Once Catherine died, however, Gabriel did not see many opportunities for him in Russia and left after three years. Return to Prussia and becoming Master of the Order of New Wallachia In 1800, Gabriel returned to his homeland of Prussia, to see a radically changing Germany. The Holy Roman Empire was close to collapse, and in a few short years, he saw it fall. During the Napoleonic Wars Gabriel stayed mostly out of sight, preferring to not attempt to control Napoleon, who Gabriel saw as dangerous. Instead, he simply waited until the war was over to make his next move. Once the Napoleonic Wars were concluded, Gabriel took up a place in the Prussian government, and eventually even befriended Otto von Bismarck. Gabriel aligned his ideas with Bismarck and used him as a peg to maintain his own power in government, though Bismarck did suspect something was off about Krauss. Shortly after Bismarck came to power, news reached Gabriel that Dracula, the former vampire leader, had died. Despite never liking Dracula and having kept his distance from the Order of New Wallachia, Gabriel visited his funeral as a matter of respect. Upon arrival, Gabriel, who had never known much about the vampire community, was shocked to learn that there was only one other Complete Vampire in attendance, Adam Csonka. Dracula's will stated that the next leader of the Order of New Wallachia would be the strongest in attendance. Adam, having been close to Dracula, claimed the title. However, seeing another opportunity to gain power, Gabriel challenged him to see who was stronger. Adam agreed, and the two dueled with swords in front of the crowd. During the fight, Gabriel distracted Adam with chatter in order to find a psychological weakness until he eventually struck a nerve; Adam losing his loved ones. Adam, enraged by the comment, became angry and predictable. Using this predictability, Gabriel cut off Adam's arm and claimed victory, before stabbing him through the chest. With the sword missing his heart, Adam fled with his life, but Gabriel had expelled him from the Order. Gabriel's first action as leader of the Order was to move the Order's base to Norway, as many Hunters knew that most vampires remained in Transylvania. 20th Century During the early 20th century, Gabriel remained in Norway, a country that was mostly unaffected by the First World War. During that time, Gabriel helped expand the power and influence of the Order of New Wallachia. However, Gabriel openly stated how he disliked war going against his homeland of Prussia. Once WWII came around, Gabriel was very disapproving of the puppet government led by Vidkun Quisling. At the same time, Gabriel had heard of the atrocities committed by the Nazis and offered sanctuary to over 2,000 Norwegian Jews. Many of them became vampires themselves, though Gabriel did not enforce it upon them. Throughout the rest of the 20th century, Gabriel kept away from the limelight of the world for the most part. He soon started a shadow corporation known as SovenKorp, which he used to sell arms and various other things to Western governments to fight communists. However, despite being a notable public figure in Norway, he never openly came out against communists. Soon after the fall of the Soviet Union, Gabriel had his first encounter with Samara Noire, who attempted to kill him. However, this failed drastically and Gabriel overpowered her easily. Samara was forced to retreat and Gabriel vowed she would pay for what she had done to Dracula. Currently Gabriel is currently leaving most decisions in the Order to his daughter, Maren Krauss. He himself is in America looking for new ways to expand the power of the Order, as well as killing as many hunters as he can find. This has brought him into conflict with Dane Tyler, Alec O'Ryan, and various other hunters, but has also gained him support from Sylvis Shaw, though neither Sylvis nor Gabriel trust each other. Allies *Maren Krauss *Sylvis Shaw *David Grimm (Occasionally) Enemies *Samara Noire *Dane Tyler *Alec O'Ryan *Blake Dubhghall Information Appearance Gabriel is a handsome man appearing in his early twenties. Due to his vampiric state, he has yellow eyes, pale skin, and has salt and pepper hair and stubble. He wears wealthy clothing and whenever not in disguise, he wears the Amulet of Haral. Themes * XXX * XXX * XXX Personality Gabriel is suave and charming, even to his opponents. He often uses this to disguise his true intentions to others and often manipulates his opponents before they are even aware he is their enemy. Gabriel also used to have psychotic breaks which would only end when he killed a victim, but he has since used magic to cure this. Likes Power, Vampires, Blood, Wealth Dislikes Hunters, Mental Illness, Werewolves Hobbies When portraying himself as Gabriel Krauss, Gabriel conducts hobbies similar to most wealthy socialites, most notably golf. When in disguise, Gabriel will create personas which all have individual hobbies. Abilities * Complete Vampire - Gabriel Krauss is one of few known Complete Vampires, extremely powerful vampires who appear as Romantic Vampires but have all the amplified abilities of Monsterous Vampires. They also have fewer weaknesses, such as being able to walk freely in the sunlight and not being affected by holy water. ** Dark Arts - After becoming a vampire, Gabriel mastered the Dark Arts and used them to transform himself into a Complete Vampire, as opposed to a Romantic Vampire. ** Supernatural Condition - Complete Vampires are far superior to other supernatural beings physically, and can outmatch almost any physical opponents. * Manipulator - Even before he became a vampire, Gabriel was able to masterfully manipulate those around him, having a natural intuition on the human mind. ** Enhanced Charisma - Using his knowledge of social situations and the mindset of others, Gabriel naturally appears incredibly charismatic, and can choose how he appears to others, being able to switch to incredibly intimidating or attractive on a whim. ** Disguise Mastery - In little time, Gabriel is capable of blending into any scenario or nation, mastering accents and languages almost instantly upon hearing them. Paraphernalia * Vast Wealth. * Sword. * Amulet of Haral. Limitations * Nightshade and Runestones weaken Gabriel's power. * Gabriel can be killed by incineration or decapitation. Trivia * Gabriel is not actually Catholic, he simply used the religion to amass wealth and power. Category:Character Sheets Category:Male Characters Category:Villainous Vulture Characters